Feel
by a2jay
Summary: A new member joins the guild and she has a special power, she can tell what a person is feeling just by touching them. What happens when she touches the Guild's Alpha Dragon Slayer? Let's find out. Take's place after the G.M.G


I don't own Fairy Tail

A new member joins the guild and she has a special power, she can tell what a person is feeling just by touching them. What happens when she touches the Guild's Alpha Dragon Slayer? Let's find out. Take's place after the G.M.G

At the Guild

"Hey are you a new member" ask our favorite pink haired wizard as he and team Natsu along with Wendy, Carla, and Happy approached the bar where she was sitting. They had just came back from a job and where surprised to see a new face with the guild mark.

"Oh yeah I just Joined two days ago, but I'm thinking about becoming a barmaid as well because my magic isn't that good for most jobs, Lady Mira said it would be fine because she really needed the help so I'll be starting tomorrow, oh my names Becka by the way" she said with a sweet voice. It seemed that the new mage was shy and nervous with talking to people all the member thought she resembled Wendy but a little older. Becka was a girl of average stature, she had curves with breast that were c-cup, hips that were well shaped but not overly wide, her face was cute and she had shoulder length black hair. All in all she was a very pretty girl.

"Oh that's cool" Natsu said "Mira could use the help she's always over working herself even with Kinana helping now the guild is getting more jobs because we took 1st place at G.M.G, My names Natsu and this is my team" Natsu introduced her to the members of team Natsu.

"Nice to meet you Becka it's always nice to have a new face join the guild and I would like to apologize in advance for any trouble Natsu will cause you in the future" Erza finished with sending a glare to Natsu who was getting ready to start a fight with Grey but quickly stopped when he felt her eyes on him.

"No, it's okay nice to finally meet you Natsu" Becka said with a light blush

"So you've heard about me?"

"Well kind of, you see I used my magic on…" _speak of the devil and she shall show_

"WELCOME BACK!" Mira interrupted while carrying small plate with a slice of strawberry cheese cake on one hand and a gigantic plate full of flaming meat on the other. " I heard you guys come in while I was in the kitchen so you might as well, one cheese cake for Erza" she said while placing the plate on the bar in front of Erza who's eyes widened and sparkled with joy as she went to eat it. " _And I made your favorite Natsu"_ Mira sang as she put the gigantic plate of flaming meat in front of him.

Natsu's started to drool when he saw what she had prepared "THANK MIRA YOU'RE THE BEST!" he screamed as he begun to eat tear into his food. Mira just smiled seeing him enjoy her cooking filled her with joy.

"I see you all meet Becka isn't she great?"

"Yeah, she is" Lucy said as more member started to surround them around the bar and they started asking her questions about herself like hobbies and stuff she likes which she shyly answered "So what kind of magic do you use" asked Wendy

"Yes, I too am curious as to what is the magic you us" Erza said after she finished her cake.

"Is it pretty like Erza's magic, can it make people bleed too, even better can you make fish appear out of nowhere?" Happy said while finishing with star strutted eyes.

"No, I can't use my magic to fight the magic I use is Feel magic, I can feel people's feelings by touching them" Becka said

"Oh just like Meredy" Juvia stated

"Not quite" said Mira "from what I've seen Becka can feel the most honest emotions in a person even those of the subconscious level while Meredy can only feel the emotions the linked person is feeling in the heat of the moment which most time can be clouded or dishonest." Mira explained.

"Oh that so cool could you demonstrate it" asked Lisanna

"Sure I just need a volunteer?"

"I'll do it!" exclaimed Natsu as he finished his meal everyone around was excited to see the demonstration. Becka agreed and put her hand on top of his she gasp and her eyes grew wide as she made contact

"I feel love" at this almost the whole guild turned to look at the pair. But the thought of Natsu being in love was hard to believe so they quickly chalked it up for love of the guild.

"Ah yes I guess Nastu does have a general unselfish love for just about everybody in the guild" Erza stated with a small smile on her face.

"No" replied Becka with a hotly gasp the Dragon Slayers feelings were just so powerful that it was making her hot. "It's a strong sexual love" at this Natsu's eyes widened and he stared shaking his head rapidly from side to side while everybody's attention was once again peaked. "For her!" she said hotly while pointing directly at Mirajane, when both the Dragon and Demon mad eye contact their blush intensified before they shifted there gaze to the floor.

Everybody who was listening in jaws dropped to the floor. " **AH! HAHA she just told everybody your deepest darkest secret AHHAHA you must be so embarrassed** " exclaimed a laughing happy.

The Master and Gildarts both had a river of tears coming out of their eyes "I'm so proud of you, our boy is finally becoming a man, our teachings have finally paid off" they both cried out while wiping their tears off with their forearms.

Most of the girls were jealous at the take-over mage. Juvia and Wendy both blushed. Erza was internally fuming how could her lovable dense idiot have such indecent thoughts 'who corrupted him?' her glare shifting to the old perverts Macoa and Wakuba felt as if it was their last day among the living while Gildarts and The Master instinctively covered their family jewels when the premonition of castration mysteriously entered their mind. Those horrid feelings intensified when another thought entered Erza's head 'How could he be more attracted to that Demon than me, if he is hot for a girl it should be ME'.

Lisanna didn't know how to feel betrayed, jealous, angry, hurt? All she knew was that there was a pressure in her heart and what she needed was some alone time to think about the possibility of Natsu and Mira becoming something more. What would her role be? She wanted so much to be in her sister's place right now but she didn't have the heart to compete with her dear older sister but at the same time Natsu will always be her one and only nothing would change that. 'Maybe one day the three of us could be happy together'

Lucy was down hearted and knew now the chance of her and Natsu were slim to none 'maybe I should give Loke a chance' she said with a sign

While everyone was lost in their own thoughts no one noticed Natsu run out of the Guild with Mira right behind him. "Natsu wait!" the white haired beauty screamed as soon as they entered the forest. Natsu stopped but didn't turn around Mira knew she had to make the first move now that she knew how he felt "Natsu look at me…please" he did as was told

"Mira I'm sorr.." she shushed him by placing her delicate finger on mouth

"You have nothing to be sorry about what you feel is natural and in this case mutual. I feel the same way; have for a long time now if I had to give myself to a man the only one that comes to mind is you. I want you be my one and only, but before we can take this further I need to know do you love me?" the demon finished with a dark blush that resembled Erza's hair it took all her courage and adrenaline to say that to him. Now all she was praying for his response to be 'yes Mira I do'

"Mira I don't know how I feel" Mira started to panic at that she felt her heart squeeze "I don't know what love is exactly but when I see you my heart speeds up, your smile always brightens my day, when your down I feel it too and I would do anything I can to make you smile and be happy, if someone were to hurt you in any way I would kill them without a second thought and never regret it so long as your safe. But at the same time there is another part of me that just _wants_ you as something else and I'm scared that that part of me will hurt you." Mira was in tears at this point happy after hearing him say that she knew what to do now.

"Natsu" she leaned in and kissed him the sent an incredible feeling to both of them "I love you Natsu and from what you just told me I think you love me too I don't know what you're talking about when you say you're scared of hurting me, but I'm a big girl Natsu and last time I checked I'm still stronger than you" she stuck her tongue out at him. "and I don't have to worry about you hurting me because I know you, and I know you will never do that to me, you never hurt any of your nakamas. Let's give us a try I know we can make this work" she said with her arm around his neck in an intimate embrace "Ah"

Natsu suddenly pinned her to the closes tree then started trailing kisses from her lips to her neck causing Mira to moan a little she was shocked about his sudden aggressiveness but liked that he was finally showing open affection even though it was moving a little fast she'd let him do whatever he wanted to her she was just that devoted to him. "Mira" Natsu said hotly while keeping his head close to her neck causing her to shiver. "I need you" he said before trailing kisses to her breast. The moment he started kissing her breast while leaving love bites along the way she knew what he meant, and to her own surprise she was ready for him too.

"I need you too, Natsu but let's go to your house first."

 **The next day**

Becka was behind the bar when she heard the salmon haired dragon slayer kick the door open to announce his presence "I'm back" he roared causing her to giggle at his weird antics

"Hey flame brain sorry to disappoint but Mira isn't here it's probably because you embarrassed her yesterday"

"Natsu is not a man"

"Yeah if Mira were to be with anybody it would be me" said Laxas this was the final straw for Natsu as he started a brawl between the four while surprisingly holding his own against laxas.

"Psst Becka" Becka turned around to see a smiling Mira leaning on crutches.

"Oh my-gosh, Mira-senpai are you hurt? What happened?"

"Oh nothing to concern yourself with I just need some help with walking at the moment, I just wanted to let you and Kinana know I have to take at least the next two days off to recover from my sor- I mean my ankle" Mira said with a light shade of pink on her cheeks.

"Okay Mira-senpai I hope you feel better soon"

"Thank you Becka I knew you'll fit right in your doing great so far" Mira said while using her crutches to go the same booth where Erza was blissfully eating her cake unaware of the brawl currently happening behind her.

"Wow you two really worked fast" Becka said to herself while looking back and forth to Natsu and Mirajane "All you two needed was a little push" she watched as Mira took her seat in front of Erza and Becka was amused with the demons little struggle to walk and sit down she then looked back at Natsu "you must really be a Dragon" she told herself with a deep blush

 **The End**

 **A/N**

 **I hope you enjoyed my little one-shot I haven't written anything in a long time so I know my writing skills are a little on the dull side so please leave feedback on how I can improve my writing and also leave comments on the stories I have a lot of great ideas for future Fairy Tail fanfics that would be great long term multiple chapter fanfics but until I get motivated enough to write them I'll stick to one-shots in the meantime. Thank you and ja ne.**


End file.
